We'll Shine Together
by xChaiChanx
Summary: So the boots are destroying the world and Allen wants to save his lover that is currently trapped in Kure-nai before it's too late. How will the war between the two teams effect their relationship! YAOI. Based off something you don't know.


**Let me tell you right now that you won't get this. This is based off a wacked up random theory that involves Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji, Akito from Fruits Basket and the boots that they fought over. If you really really really really want the full story PM me and I'll sned you the full thing. You'll never want to talk to me again after that but that's cool XD **

**So this is based off the time where everything was happy and the time that this wouldn't be considered a cross over, BUT IT IS. Beware heavily implied lemon between two really random characters. Allen (D Gray Man) and Shinkurou (Kurenai). So yea this is a yaoi lemon (sort of) between the two. **

**Oh and please don't try and force yourself to get this, you'll hurt yourself. This is a request and the person who requested it (*waves to Zaky*) knows all about the boot theory. Hopefully I'll be writing more of these one shots about what happened to other characters soon. Buuuuut that's another story until then... enjoy(?)**

* * *

BB:

It was a perfect day.

Well it always was. It was peaceful here in the world of anime. The sun was always shining, when it rained no one would cough up blood, the streets were busy in the animated Tokyo and all the children and women's laughter was at just the right pitch. Allen decided today to spend his time walking through the city, as his boyfriend was off in a plot in another part of the country. Allen sighed as he walked past a lower part Tokyo. Of course nothing bad happened here and the people here made a good living, it was mainly a set for different plots that different characters got called in for.

Allen noted the sky to see that the skies were getting slightly gray with a few more clouds than usual. He thought this strange considering that they just had their weekly shower and it usually didn't rain unless there was a plot taking place, but there weren't any nearby. Allen shrugged it off, or at least tried to but passing by another bar he saw a boy with golden hair holding a beer and swinging it up in the air making strange ramblings.

"Yo, yo, yo I'm Natsume yo." Allen stared at the boy who rolled around on the sidewalk for a bit before standing up with a start pointing his beer towards the sky, painted on his shirt in neat kanji was "the end is coming, save your loved ones." Natsume continued to point to the sky and Allen was about to turn his head when he began to speak… well moan.

"Ahuuuuh, ahuuuuh," Natsume said still pointing, his arm beginning to tremble from the lack of circulation trailing up his arm and his face was flushed with alcohol. "No clouds in my scones!"

"Scones?" Allen asked raising an eyebrow at the figure in front of him.

"Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank! Comin' down the Dow Jones."

"Natsume, are you okay?" Allen asked when Natsume glugged down the last of his beer smashing it against the wall and clutching Allen's shoulders.

"WHEN THE CLOUDS COME WE GONE! We Rocafella!"

"Eh? EH?!"

"This fly higher than weather! And it rocks it better!" Natsume said screaming now as Allen tried to inch out of Natsume's grip. "YOU KNOW ME!" Allen, in this moment really wished he didn't but he didn't say anything as the boy continued. "An anticipation for precipitation, stacks chips for the rainy day!"

"Ehhhhh? Ehhhhhh?!" Allen asked really freaked out at this point and Natsume's bizarre forlorn predictions.

"Hey! Rain man is back! Where's little Miss Sunshine?! ALLEN WHERE YOU AT?!" And with that the boy's grip loosened on the white haired boy as he fell to the ground, passed out and sleeping like a baby.

Allen stood there stunned staring down at the passed out drunk before helping him up and heading back to Natsume's apartment which was right down the street and setting him on the messy futon, quickly dressing him in his forest green pajamas. Allen sighed as he looked down at his friend and rubbed the back of his neck. He quickly exited the apartment with the whole ordeal still on his mind.

The end is coming?

More importantly…

"Save your loved ones, huh?" Allen asked at the graying sky.

-----------------

Allen's desk was poorly lit. It hardly illuminated the head band that read "team Akito" and the pieces of paper crumpled up all over the desk and floor. It had been two weeks and Shinkurou had still not come home because of his work across the country. Allen had taken this time to take the appropriate measures. His work had been shown through the revolutionary paper work and the half written song which he was currently working on. Suddenly Allen heard the door open followed by Shinkurou's sweet voice.

"Homo sweet home!" Shinkurou called into the apartment and Allen stood up to head toward the living area. Allen smiled as he saw his boyfriend fumble with the sink to get a drink of water. He approached the boy and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, softly kissing his neck and whispering words into his ear.

"You had my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart. Maybe in magazines but you'll still be my star," Allen sang to him sweetly in his ear and Shinkurou froze in his lover's arms. Allen thought back to the paper in which he wrote the lyrics he had so far. "Baby cause in the dark, we can't see shiny cars and that's when you need me here, with you I'll always share."

Shinkurou turned around to face Allen and gave him a confused look and Allen just smiled at him. Allen stepped in to give Shinkurou a soft kiss and hug him tightly. The only thing running through his mind being _protect your loved ones, the end is coming, protect your loved ones, the end is coming. _

Shinkurou blushed when Allen told him that the song was for him but still smiled happily. After that day Allen became so much more involved with Team Akito, thinking all the while he had to help his loved ones and that he had to protect them… protect him. Shinkurou was the one he never wanted to be apart from and he devoted all his time to keep the world they had perfect.

Shinkurou didn't question Allen's absence all that much, knowing it was for the greater good, well that was what Allen had said every time he headed out to a meeting. Shinkurou asked on countless occasions if he could help with whatever Allen was doing but the white-haired boy refused, telling him that it was too dangerous that he didn't want to see him getting hurt. It always ended with that as Allen walked out the door only to come back in two seconds to ravish the boy senseless, feeling guilty already for keeping him out of a part of his life.

It was a day like that when Allen got the idea too. Allen had backed Shinkurou up into a wall kissing and biting at his lips, sliding his hand in his unbuttoned uniform shirt. Allen's mouth traveled down to Shinkurou's neck and began to suck on the flesh there eliciting soft gasps from the other boy when his cell phone began to ring as rain began to pour against the window. Their eyes both widened as this had been the 4th storm in two weeks. Allen sighed in frustration and pulled away kissing him one last time on the lips and heading out the door with an unspoken promise to be back before Shinkurou had to worry too much.

Allen headed out the door as he heard screams and yells coming in from the other phone as everyone was in a panic over the latest storm. The boots were causing more trouble than ever imagined and Allen feared an oncoming rebellion. What would that do to his life he had here, this life he had with Shinkurou. Suddenly he heard footsteps after him and he turned around to see his boyfriend holding up an umbrella, his breathing hard from running down the stairs of the apartment building. Allen hadn't even noticed how soaked he was until he felt the relief of the cover over him. He placed his hand over Shinkurou's, grasping it almost desperately.

Suddenly Allen remembered the crinkled piece of paper that he kept on his desk in permanent writer's block. He brushed the hair out of the brown haired boy's face.

"When the sun shines, we'll shine together, told you I'd be here forever. Said I'll always be your man, I took an oath and I'll stick it out to the end." Shinkurou remembered the night a couple of months ago that Allen had first sung to him in his sweet voice, his body shivered at the memory of Allen telling him that this song was written for him.

"Now that it's raining more than ever, know that we still have each other, you can stand under my umbrella." Shinkurou waiting for him to continue as the song cut off rather sharply. "Under my umbrella…" Allen tried to think, looking confused. "Ella, ella!" Allen exclaimed happily finding the solution.

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

"Eh, eh?!"

"…"

"I'll be back for dinner."

----------------

Allen could feel his heart pounding against his chest as he ran down the streets of Tokyo, the rain pouring harder and harder and Allen suddenly wondered if this was another plot, hoping that it would end soon he'd receive his payment and go home with Shinkurou. But he knew that couldn't be, it was too bad to be a plot and the emotions were too real to be so temporary.

Shinkurou wasn't at their usual date spot, they met there every Wednesday, after Shinkurou had drowned himself in work and Allen had devoted a majority of his time trying to calm down the rising pulse of rebellion and war Team Akito was causing. Then again, Team Sebastian wasn't doing anything to help, if anything they were antagonizing them more.

The two boys had set that day aside; it was so that they would always find ways to be with each other that was the one thing they could never break. But Shinkurou wasn't there, and Allen was scared. He ran as fast as he could back to their apartment taking the steps three at a time and busting through the door.

He was there. Allen nearly cried from relief, his bangs sticking to his face from the rain. The clouds caused the room to become extremely dark and the only light came from the little sun peaking through and the lightning that flashed every now and then.

Shinkurou was sitting against the wall, his tears flowing gracefully from his caramel eyes and Allen clenched his fists. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Why was this happening? Why was their only time together being eaten by unnecessary battles and on Shinkurou's part endless amounts of work to keep his mind off the absence of his lover? It wasn't fair and they both knew it.

Allen approached the boy who looked up at him, pleading, desperate, angry and lonely. Allen felt every emotion hit his heart ten-fold as he knelt down to embrace Shinkurou almost violently, his tears falling one by one onto Allen's shoulder and with each tear, the embrace became tighter and tighter.

After what seemed like hours, the white haired boy pulled back only an inch so he could face his beloved. He lifted those eyes up to face him by tilting Shinkurou's head up by his chin, his thumb massaging the lower lip softly.

"Fancy things will never come in between; you're part of my entity, here for infinity." Allen began again with those entrancing lyrics and Shinkurou felt his heart swell, his tears continuing to fall. He took Allen's hand and squeezed it as a silent plea for him to go on. "When the world has took its part, when the world has dealt its cards if the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart."

This song was the only thing that he had left, that and the sheets that smelled vaguely of his absent boyfriend. He just wanted this to be over.

Shinkurou leaned in the extra inch and connected his lips with the white-haired male's. His lips moved desperately and longingly against the boy's as he tried to gain back all the time he had lost with him in that one kiss. Allen responded wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist, urging him to wrap his legs around him so that he could pick him up and take him to the next room to their large futon.

Allen placed Shinkurou on the futon gently, never breaking the kiss with him and urging his mouth to open with his tongue. Allen mapped out the inside of his mouth as he began to undo the buttons of his uniform and Shinkurou slipped his hand up Allen's shirt. He gasped as Shinkurou slid his hand all over his chest. Allen kissed Shinkurou's neck and trailed kisses down to his chest and sucked on the flesh there; causing Shinkurou's already flushed face to turn an even darker shade of red from arousal.

The chestnut-haired boy gripped Allen's bare back allowing Allen to press more weight onto the body below him causing more friction between the two bodies. Shinkurou's eyes were half-lidded until Allen lowered his hand to unbutton the pants confining his lover. Shinkurou clenched his eyes closed and gasped. This is what he needed, this is what he wanted, just to be here, forever here with Allen and nothing more. Allen wrapped his hand around Shinkurou's length and the smaller boy writhed in pleasure.

Forever here and nothing more.

--------------------------

Allen wrapped his arms around the half-asleep male, his breath coming out in pants as he tried to regulate his breathing. The weight of his lover in his arms was slowing him down but keeping his determination high.

He had to find a good hiding spot before the drugs wore off of the boy and he awoke in a panic just like all the others in the town. It was raining, it was raining so hard and Allen couldn't help but worry about the now shivering boy. He suddenly stopped in the middle of the street to catch his breath, the rain falling and clinging to the hair of the two boys.

Then he remembered who had started all of this for him. Then he remembered the first premonition.

Natsume owed him anyway.

He ran to the boy's apartment, going as fast as his legs could carry him and as fast as the panicking crowds would clear a path for him. He ran up the steps to the apartment and banged his fist against the door, pleading for Natsume to open up.

Their time was running out, time in general was running out. Allen slunk to his knees with the boy still in his arms that felt as heavy as lead. Allen began to sob, clutching the boy and banging his fist against the apartment.

Finally, the door clicked open and Natsume looked down at his friend with an almost pitying look. Allen stared up at him determined.

"I always believed you," being the words to escape his lips ever so slowly. He clutched his lover even tighter as the boy's breath swept against his soaked cheek ever so slightly. Natsume finally nodded and let them both in. Allen looked around the place, it was messy almost to the point that it looked like someone had ransacked the place. The blinds were closed and the lights were off and kanji was written in red paint all over the walls.

_The end is coming, save your loved ones. _

Natsume cleared his futon so Allen could place Shinkurou gently on the cushion. Allen immediately peaked through the blinds to see panicking citizens, people dressed for a battle, and a set of blonde twins holding hands and seeking comfort down the alley.

Allen sighed and looked over to Natsume and gave him a smile. Natsume returned the smile but the look of disappointment that he held for so many of the people he had warned did not fade. Allen kneeled down to Shinkurou and took his hand. He pressed his lips against the forehead of his lover and then took the gun from inside his coat. He stood up, loading the gun and heading out the door.

"Please, Natsume… make sure he doesn't come after me, make sure he doesn't get hurt… tell him I'll be back for him." Natsume nodded and Allen started out the door again and then stopped. "Also… give him this, please." He handed Natsume the crinkled lyrics that he had written for the chestnut-haired so long ago. Unfinished, he could never get past his writer's block but what he had so far was purely for Shinkurou. Allen took one last look at the both of them before heading out the door.

---------------------------

Shinkurou awoke with a start. He looked around sensing the unfamiliarity of the place he was in. He felt so lonely and so cold. The room was empty and pitch black except for some light leaking through the blinds. At first Shinkurou thought that it had finally stopped raining and the sun had finally come out after three days but when he opened the blinds he saw a bright light in the distance, shooting up from the main park in animated Tokyo. Shinkurou's eyes widened as he took a step back from the window and he stepped on something. His hands shaking, he picked up the pieces of paper, reading the lyrics of the old song that had made his heart melt from the first time Allen had muttered it to him in the kitchen. Piecing together what was going on Shinkurou collapsed sobbing desperately.

After a minute he finally found it in him to stand up and go after the only thing that had mattered to him in his lifetime. Shinkurou ran and ran and ran as fast as his legs could take. He blindly ran across what seemed to be like a ghost town. With each step he took and became even more frightened, what if Allen wasn't there when he got there? What if he had disappeared just like all the rest?

Finally he reached the white light shooting from the sky. He felt drawn to its mysterious presence, especially when he saw the only few people who remained in the city crowding around it, all of them wearing a headband that either said "Team Akito" or "Team Sebastian." No one seemed to notice him coming closer to the light just as he didn't notice each person being dissolved one by one. He stepped closer and was about to touch his hand to it when he felt himself being tackled and rolling down the hill in the park with the weight of someone on top of him.

His head hurt and he winced but opened his eyes anyway to see his very distraught boyfriend on top of him.

"Why… why did you come here?" Allen said, clenching his eyes shut, not getting off of Shinkurou.

There was silence for a moment and then Shinkurou finally opened his mouth to speak.

"You can run into my arms, it's okay don't be alarmed, come into me," Shinkurou took his lover's hand and intertwined theirs together, shocking Allen. "There's no distance in between our love." He used his other hand to cup Allen's face to bring him even closer. "So gonna let the rain fall, I'll be all you need and more." And with that their lips met, forcefully, needy and desperate. It felt familiar, it felt safe and then… the rain had stopped. Allen opened his eyes to see if it really was true, was the sun coming out?

But when he opened his eyes Shinkurou was fading away, his eyes wide, and their hands still together, but the warmth of each other's hands faltering.

"I'll find you! No matter where you go! I will find you, please… don't forget me!"

Then he was gone.

Then there were the dark streets of an unfamiliar city, new memories and fading warmth.

------------------------------

So Rihanna was walking down the street one day when lyrics fell from the sky.


End file.
